Best Laid Plans
by BrokenAngel5683
Summary: The Roswell group disbands after the FBI have narrowed in on them. Michael ends up in Lima. What happens when a curious cheerleader strikes up a friendship? I don't own anything related to Roswell or Glee.


"Shit," Michael sighed frustrated under his breath as he looked over at the blonde next to him, throwing books into his locker, papers spraying everywhere. Her perfectly plucked eyebrow arching up at his reaction, and in demand of an answer to his question. He tried to remember how he had landed in this position.

When Quinn had met Michael, it had been at a point in her life when she needed someone. She pretended to be strong. She pretended to be okay. But the truth was, she wasn't. She missed her daughter. Beth. Even if she never knew her. She was floundering, sinking, struggling to keep her head above water. She had pushed Puck away because that had the potential to be real. She couldn't friend Lauren because Puck loved her now. She had toyed with Sam and Finn because she knew she could get away with it. With a few strategically placed moves, she had isolated herself from all the friends she had. As punishment for her transgressions.

Michael had arrived one day out of the blue, a loner. He didn't fit in anywhere. At least she had Glee Club. And he had fascinated her because he was adopted. She wondered if one day her daughter would be as lonely as Michael seemed to be. As she was. It had begun as a morbid fascination. But as she began to realize that he was missing people too. Friends he had left behind, for reasons he wouldn't tell her. It had started to change. They were becoming friends, kind of. As much of a friend as you can be to someone when you're keeping huge, possibly unforgivable secrets from them.

She couldn't tell you clearly how it had begun, what had invited it. Probably loneliness. The desperate calling out of one heart, one soul to another. But Michael had kissed her. At first it was amazing the way that it should be. It made her feel connected, it made her warm, it made her desirous. She moaned and moved to straddle his lap. Then stars had exploded across her eyelids. And not metaphorical stars. But real ones.

Michael had left a lot behind. The FBI had gotten too close. They had run. Separated. For safety. He felt lost without the others. Sure they were always doing something stupid, drawing attention. Something in the name of love. But he needed them. He needed the bickering and the bantering. Now he felt adrift in Lima, like he truly had no family or friends.

Until Quinn. He hadn't understood her at first. All she wanted to talk about was the family he couldn't remember from a planet he couldn't remember. Though she didn't know that these would be the answers to her questions. And his feelings about being adopted. His experience in foster care. At first he had been angry at the cheerleader, thinking that she had obviously come to poke fun, or make jokes.

But then she lost her spot on the squad, and whispers started. The squad had been unbanded. But that hadn't stopped people from talking about the last time that Quinn had left the squad and why.

He had been even more angry at first. She'd been using him to assuage her own guilt over chickening out. But he could recognize ruin in someone. And she had been ruined. He had answered some of her questions. And he had asked his owns. Until they eventually became friends. As much of a friend as you can have when you aren't telling her that you're an alien from another planet.

Michael's arms tightened around Quinn as he laid her back on his couch, his tongue warring with hers for dominance. And that's when he heard it. The one subtle intake of breath. He hadn't thought much of it then, maybe he should have.

Quinn had been too caught up in all the different sensations, that she hadn't questioned it then. His lips moving down her body, over the swell of her breast. Her breathing came faster as he kissed her stomach. All the while, she watched the stars flying by, like she was traveling through them. She saw the Milky Way she thought. Swirling gases. She wasn't a science girl. She didn't know the words, but she was seeing space. Nebulas, stars, galaxies, whatever. Of that she was sure. It wasn't normal, but she didn't want to stop. When his lips met hers again, she murmured his name, before she began to explore his body.

Michael knew what sex was supposed to feel like. And he knew what flashes were too. He'd seen them with Maria. He had a tugging at the back of his mind, telling him to stop, that this was dangerous. But Maria hadn't seen any flashed with him. Just him of her. So he ignored the dormant fear in the back of his mind. Ignored it for instant gratification.

He saw a young Quinn asleep on her father's lap at some sort of sporting event. He felt the warmth, the comfort she had felt in that man's arms. He saw some of Quinn's trials with Coach Sylvester. A terrified, shaking hand as she discovered she was pregnant. The look on her face as she pressed her hand to the nursery glass, taking one last look at her baby before walking away.

They should have made him want to stop, but they didn't. He got a crazy desire to fix it, to try and make it better. The only way he knew he could without seeming crazy. With his body.

But he couldn't take advantage, it wouldn't feel right. Not to do to a friend. "Are you sure?" he asked her when it was do or die time. She nodded at him. "I want you Michael," the words left her lips like a whispered prayer, ending in a moan, as he pressed himself against her. Her words were all the encouragement that he needed.

As their bodies moved together, Quinn saw more things. She saw planets aligned in the shape of a V. She saw the surface of one. It was beautiful. Full of gardens. Lakes. Bright colors. And just as she released, she saw him, but different. A warrior.

Her eyes fluttered open, her breath coming in short bursts, as she panted. She was confused, but when she looked up at him and he whispered those three little words,"I love you." It all slipped away. She said them back. "I love you too, Michael." But she didn't really understand the depth of his love, because she didn't know the new understanding that he had of her.

It wasn't until the next time that they had sex that Quinn knew something was wrong. She'd heard stars exploded across the sky before, sure, in romance novels. Not in real life. And so she had set out to get answers. Especially since this morning when he had kissed her palm, it had glowed.

"Michael," she prompted him again.

She didn't expect the response. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall and into the abandoned choir room. He took a deep breath, looking around, as if to check if the coast was clear. And then he said. "I'm an alien."

*I hope you liked it. I don't feel that smut is my strong suit, so I usually avoid writing it, but I wanted to do something for this one. I got a bit carried away with it, lol.*


End file.
